


home is anywhere with you

by yanjun (broduce)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, this has been in my drafts for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broduce/pseuds/yanjun
Summary: Home reminds Zhangjing of late night whispers and giggles, of cuddles and kisses.Or: Zhangjun go back to Taiwan together





	home is anywhere with you

**Author's Note:**

> posting this so late but i was so excited when zhangjun flew to taiwan together ;;; yanjun said he was preparing for his birthday fanmeet which means we'll finally get to see his hard work in less than a week!!! so excited ahhh

Zhangjing trails behind Yanjun's familiar figure, sticking close but not too close. He doesn't want to get lost in the massive airport, but he's also learned not to encroach too much into Yanjun's personal space.

He can't help the bounce in his step and the wide smile on his lips; there's also a sparkle in his eyes, but the tinted black sunglasses he purposefully wore shields that from onlookers. Though Zhangjing can tell by looking at the amused laughs from his fansites that they can see how excited he is. He doesn't mind though, and continues waving to the fans that have gathered in the early morning to see them off.

He's so busy trying to look into as many cameras as possible that he doesn't notice Yanjun stop and bumps into a sturdy back.

"Ow," he says, more on instinct than in actual pain.

"Be careful," a soft voice murmurs, and Zhangjing almost misses it if not for the fact that the voice is one that he has unconsciously started to pick out and focus on even amidst other surrounding noise.

Yanjun is wearing a mask that covers half his face — the other half is covered by his oversized sunglasses — so Zhangjing doesn't see his lips move. But the voice was undoubtedly Yanjun's, and Zhangjing smiles at the cautionary warning. Dinghao always described Yanjun as having a dark aura in the mornings, and looking at Yanjun's long black coat and black hat, paired with the black mask and black sunglasses, it would be easy to believe him. Yet, Yanjun was never cold. Unemotional, maybe. But never uncaring.

By the time they've boarded, Zhangjing lets his airport smile lessen a little. There's still the excited skip in his step and the twinkle in his eye, but there are no cameras anymore — it's just him and Yanjun.

Zhangjing lets Yanjun have the window seat, as always. The first few times, it's because Yanjun mentions something about the view outside. After enough flights of Yanjun never even opening up the window to look outside though, Zhangjing realizes it's because the aisle seat is more convenient for him to get up to go to the bathroom. When he asks Yanjun about it, Yanjun just shrugs and mumbles something about  _you have a small bladder._

Leave it to Lin Yanjun to do something so thoughtful yet somehow turn it into a jab.

As soon as Zhangjing settles into his seat, he feels something land on his shoulder. Looking down, he sees Yanjun has leaned his head over, his eyes already closed. From this higher up angle, Zhangjing is able to see the pronounced bags under Yanjun's eyes, previously hidden behind his sunglasses.

"Tired?" He asks as he slouches a little to make it more comfortable for both of them.

Yanjun just hums.

"Did you not sleep well yesterday?" Zhangjing asks, frowning as he grabs the blanket on his seat and takes it out of the package to cover Yanjun with, taking care not to move his body too much to disturb Yanjun's head.

"Too excited," Yanjun admits, and now with the mask off, Zhangjing is delighted to see the slight curl of a smile.

Zhangjing's gaze softens as he continues to observe the resting boy on his shoulder. It occurs to him that out of all the Nine Percent boys, only Yanjun has not been able to return home after debut. Even Zhangjing, whose home is the farthest away, was able to go back before Yanjun. And even though Yanjun would never admit it out loud, Zhangjing knows how much he has missed it, if only from the longing looks he gives Linong whenever the boy has the opportunity to go home. And Nongnong, bless that child, never comments on it, instead making sure to always bring back some kind of Taiwanese delicacy to share with Yanjun when he gets back.

Yanjun suddenly opens his eyes, startling Zhangjing. He doesn't avert his eyes though, not embarrassed to have been caught staring. Yanjun reaches over to position the blanket so that it's covering both of them. When he's satisfied with the result, he goes back to Zhangjing's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Zhangjing feels something shift under the blanket, searching. He automatically reaches for it, palm up, waiting for Yanjun's hand to find his. When it does, Yanjun easily intertwines their fingers loosely together.

Hidden under the blanket, Zhangjing's thumb traces circles on the back of Yanjun's hand. _Clockwise, counterclockwise, repeat._

"I'm glad you're coming back home with me," Yanjun says after a while, softly. His eyes are still closed and there's a gentle smile on his lips, and if Zhangjing wasn't already head over heels for him, he'd definitely be now. Even so, he feels the familiar flutter of his heart at the sincere words.

_Home_  reminds Zhangjing of late night whispers and giggles, of cuddles and kisses.

"Me too," is all he whispers back.

It's not often he gets to indulge in a sleepy, serene Yanjun, and as Zhangjing continues to watch, he takes secret delight in the creaseless forehead free of worry, long eyelashes fanning out over tired eyebags, mouth just slightly agape to allow rhythmic breathing.

Zhangjing leans over to press a tender kiss on the side of Yanjun's head, his lips lingering. When he pulls away, he sees Yanjun's mouth turned up into a smile, his left dimple popping out. And as if pulled by a magnet, Zhangjing ducks down to press his lips to that perfect little dent on an otherwise smooth cheek.

"Stop it," Yanjun whines, his eyes still closed. But his smile is threatening to split open his lips and there's a pretty blush spreading over his cheeks.

Zhangjing just laughs and squeezes Yanjun's hand. He knows he doesn't need to wait for the answering squeeze back, but he does anyway. And when it comes, Zhangjing lets out a small smile before he settles his head on top of Yanjun's and allows his eyes to flutter shut.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how all of my fics somehow end up being some kind of character study on yanjun a;lsdkf 
> 
> find me on twitter: [@y4njun](https://twitter.com/y4njun)


End file.
